In A Land Without Magic
by anny385
Summary: Tony never really talked about his family because who would believe that he came from a different world and his father was Rumpelstiltskin and his real name was Baelfire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Once Upon A Time" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to ABC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Tony never did really talk about his family and who he really was that's because nobody would believe him that his father was Rumpelstiltskinwho became The Dark One. That he went through the portal to be in a world without magic that was made by the blue fairy.

Author's Note: Very AU for both shows. Tony actually has a nice guardian for this fic.

In A Land Without Magic

Baelfire, or rather Bae looked around the forest where he had been dropped by the portal. He had asked to go anywhere that didn't have Magic with his father. When his Dad turned into The Dark One he turned pretty mean towards everyone except towards him. He loved his Dad, but hated what he had become. He hated what his Dad has become and wanted him to change, but he knew that his dad didn't want to. He liked the power more than his own son and knew that he had to take them away from this. He had jumped through the portal holding his dad's hand, but he let go as the dirt was covering him up taking him into the other world. He looked up at the blue and sunny sky. He started walking and walking until he finally found a clearing near a parking lot. He looked around in wonder. He had never seen a world like this. He saw a building where some kind of moving things going around and stopping into little spaces. The people got out and quickly walked out into the building. He also saw them coming out with what little moving vehicles with looked like they had bags in them. They would go to the big moving vehicles and they too would leave the small parking spot. He watched in wonder and made his way towards the road when a car squealed to a stop.

"What are you doing in the road?" Asked a large man.

"What is that?" Bae looked at the large vehicle

"This." The man pointed to the car

The boy nodded. "This is a car."

The man looked at the child in front of him wondering where he came from. He made up his mind and called the police. Anthony DiNozzo was a very rich man and wanted to know if he could foster the young boy. They had brought the boy in and asked who he was. He knew that this was a world without magic and instantly knew that he shouldn't tell him about whom he really was and that he came from a fairytale world a world with magic. They had found out that the boy's name was Bealfire Spinner and the boy's parents had died. When asked he said that they had been living in the woods and nobody knew that they were there. When they looked into it they had found out that there was nobody named Spinner and had wondered if they were living off grid.

He had been living in the big mansion when Anthony asked if Bae wanted to change his name to fit into school when he was enrolled. He thought that was a good idea and wondered what his new name was.

"What about Anthony Dante DiNozzo. That's my name and always wanted a son to have my name."

Baelfire smiled. "I would like that."

"What about me adopting you and having me as your father?"

"I don't know. I already had a father and I loved him."

"You don't have to call me Dad, or even father. You can call me Sir, or Tony. Since I will be Senior I don't want to be called Senior. That way if I die you can have the mansion and whatever money I have and you will be set for life."

"Okay." Young Bae nodded.

Anthony DiNozzo called his lawyer and set in motion the adoption and petition for a name change. Anthony Senior had been teaching him about this world and the things in it. He learned about cars, TV, swimming, movies and other things. He instantly feel in love with movies and wanted to watch all of them.

Bae had been running in yard playing with his new puppy the next day. He loved the little golden retriever who almost tripped over his large feet. The little puppy would follow him everywhere. He fed, watered and even bathed the puppy and played with him. He laughed at the puppy's antics.

They walked out of the courthouse Bealfire had a new name he had yet get used to being called Anthony Dante DiNozzo Junior. He had decided to be called by Tony instead of Anthony. They had gone out for ice cream and later on they went out for brunch.

When they got home Tony took the puppy out after he put on his play clothes. He had a new home, a new name and a new life. He didn't mind it, but he had wished that his father would of came with him. He really did love his father and wished that he would of given up his power to come with him. He wouldn't have to choose a different name to fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Once Upon A Time" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to ABC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Tony never did really talk about his family and whom he really was that's because nobody would believe him that his father was Rumpelstiltskinwho became The Dark One. That he went through the portal to be in a world without magic that was made by the blue fairy.

Author's Note: Very AU for both shows. Tony actually has a nice guardian for this fic.

In A Land Without Magic

Years past and Tony Junior grew up and learned a lot of things. He went to school and actually did well in school because of the man who brought him up. He was popular and loved to play jokes and pranks. He had learned how to play baseball, football and basketball. He had even played football and basketball in high school. He had gone to OSU with the help of his guardian. There was no way that he would call him Dad, or Father. He already had his own Dad and still thought about him all the time. He often wondered how he was doing and if he thought about him. Did he want to find him and did he love him?

Tony ran towards the lockers and changed into his football uniform and quickly walked up to his teammates. They were about to go into the stadium to play the Michigan Wolverines. What he didn't know that this was the last game he would play and that his path would take a new direction.

His guardian walked into the hospital room and stayed with him. On paper he was his dad, but not in his heart. Anthony DiNozzo Senior could never take the place of his real dad. He had told him that a player named Brad Pitt broke his leg. Tony asked him if Angelina Jolie was with him and his guardian laughed with him. He would be okay and his leg would heal.

"What about being a policeman?"

"You want to be a cop?"

"I want to help people."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Tony was happy with his decision and talked about what he was going to do. He went to the academy and graduated then went into the police force. He went to police station to police station until he went to Baltimore where he met an NCIS Agent who offered him a job and he took it after finding out his partner was dirty.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior walked into the bullpen smiling at his teammates as he made his way to his desk. He began looking through his mail and stopped when he found a postcard. It was from a place called Storybrooke and when he turned it over there was only one word on it, it said Broken. He stared at that one word and wondered could it be? Could his father be normal? Could he go back to see his Dad? First of all he would have to see where Storybrooke was. He looked it up on the Internet and found out just where Storybrook was located. He filled out a leave form and put it on Gibbs desk. He told him that it was a family emergency. He went home to pack when Gibbs signed the paper and took off.

He parked in the town and looked around. He went into the library because that's where information should be. He looked around and spotted a blonde woman behind the counter. He quickly walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Aaked Belle.

"I'm looking for my Dad, Rumpelstiltskin. My name is Baelfire."

"You're Bae?" Belle's eyes widened. She turned to one of her helpers and told her to take over. "Follow me and I'll take you to your father."

They walked and then turned to Mr. Gold's store. Before the curse Rumpelstiltskin was a man named Mr. Gold and owns this store. They walked into the store and listened to the little bell that let someone know that a customer was inside.

Tony looked around in wonder and turned when he heard someone walk towards the curtain that separated the back of the store. In walked his Dad. He looked just like he remembered him. His mouth opened and said. "Papa."

Rumpelstiltskin looked in shock as he heard him speak. "What did you say?"

"Papa."

"Bae?"

"It's me Papa. Baelfire." Tony stepped closer to his Dad.

Rumpelstiltskin stared into his eyes. The same eyes of his son and walked up to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much Bae. I wanted to find you, but whoever crosses the line to get out losses their memory and I didn't want to forget you."

"There wasn't a day that goes by that I didn't think of you. I wondered what you were doing. I wondered if you gave up your power as the Dark One. I wondered if you thought of me. When the blue fairy made the portal I wanted you to come with me, but you didn't. I'm so glad that I found you, Papa."

Belle had a tear in her eye as father and son reunited and left to go back to the library. She was happy for Rumple. He finally had his son back.

Tony told him about his life in the world without magic and what he had done and what he had seen. He told him about college and what his job was. He told him about movies and much more. He talked about his frat house days, but left some of it out. He told him about playing baseball, football and basketball. He told him about his broken leg and how that had ended then told him he went into law enforcement. He was so excited about finding his father that he couldn't stop talking about his life in a world without magic.

After that he was shown around town and met Henry, Red and some of the others. He made up his mind that he was going to quit NCIS and come and live closer to his Dad. The Dad that he had wanted to be reunited with all along. He became the Sheriff along with Prince Charming waiting for his daughter Emma and Snow White, or rather Mary Margaret to come back after going through a portal.


End file.
